Broken Promise
by Shadowed Hunter
Summary: What happens when you lose the one you love most? When your whole world shatters from the mumble of a few words? MiraJanexFreed Pairing.


**A/N: Ahhhh. I'm so tireeeedddd. **

**Want some cookies? Here you go *Hands out cookies***

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, not me, unfortunately. Sad, sad times.**

* * *

"Luuuuuuucy," Natsu pouted, "Where ya goin Luucy?"

"The farthest I can from you!" The blonde snapped, turning away from the confused dragon slayer with a dramatic swish of her hips, "And if you follow me, I swear to god you are going to regret it for the rest of your life," she added.

I laughed, watching the exchange between the two best friends. Apparently on their last mission to rescue a lost girl, Lucy had gotten kidnapped by a forest Vulcan and Natsu had just laughed at her. Personally, I didn't really blame her for being pissed at Natsu, if that had happened between me and Freed, I would've been pissed too.

My heart lurched in my chest. Freed. He's been gone for two years now, on a three year quest with the Rajinshuu. My throat constricted as memories flashed before my eyes. A flash of forest green that was his hair, a gleeful laugh that he only had for me and his counterpart Laxus, the small dark mole he had beneath his right eye that he always claimed was a 'beauty mark' and not a 'mole', and his deep rouge coat that he never took off.

I bit my lower lip with a small grimace, quickly dismissing his image. I couldn't allow myself to think of him now or I'd never go back, crying desperately for him to be by my side like he was before.

A worried but slurred voice broke my train of thought, "Mira?" Cana asked, tearing her amber gaze from her father who was currently laughing at Natsu for being such a dumb ass, "What's wrong? You seem down,"

I tried my best for a convincing smile, but it came out tight and wobbly, "I'm fine," I assured her, glancing down to the thin silver chain that settled on my wrist.

Cana raised a thin eyebrow at me, "MiraJane Strauss," she began, voice accusing, "I have known you long enough to tell when your fine or upset and right now you are upset," she leaned forward across the bar, resting her head on her hands, "Want to tell me what's on your mind?" She asked softly.

I sighed, turning my gaze to the beer queen perched on the stool in front of me. Lifting up my wrist pathetically, I shot her another wobbly smile, "I was just thinking about Freed," I sighed, slipping my hand under the bar counter to grab a washcloth.

Cana bit her lower lip and nodded, averting her gaze from mine. After a moment of silence she replied, "You know, you shouldn't be so worried about him. He's with Laxus, Bix, and Ever," she sighed, shaking her head, "Honestly, Mira, you worry too much,".

I frowned, clutching the poor cloth in my hand tighter, "I know," I sighed, refusing to meet her gaze.

Cana laughed, "Come on, have a drink," she extended her arm, handing me one of her empty shot glasses.

Shaking my head in amusement, I turned to go fill up the small glass.

A loud bang snaps my concentration, and as one, the guild and I turn to great our new arrival.

My throat clenches when I see three familiar figures walk in, all stiff and familiar. I gasped, immediately forgetting about the shot glass in my hand and it hit the floor with a loud crash causing a few curious eyes to swivel towards me. Including the Rajinshu.

My eyes connected with a pair of electric blue ones, shielded by thick, drooping blonde lashes. Laxus gazed at me curiously for a second before dropping it, instantly focusing on the nearest table.

Bixlow grinned from where he stood, soaking in my reaction, "Miss us?" He grinned, sticking his tongue out and waving his Fairy Tail insignia for everyone to see.

A strangled cry escapes my throat and in seconds I'm running over to where they stood, tears freely pouring down my cheeks. Evergreen welcomed me with a tight hug that I returned greedily.

"Hi," she whispered, gazing down at me with a soft smile.

"Hi," I sobbed back, clutching the brunette's green robes tighter.

It was then that the rest of the guild seemed to register what was going on because instantly they're all up on their feet and running towards the three individuals, welcoming them home with loud shouts, claps on the back, and tight hugs.

Eagerly and a bit desperately, I searched for the familiar bob of forest green hair that belonged to Freed, hoping to see my beloved again. My chest constricted when I couldn't find him.

Turning to Ever, who was busy calming down a crying Cana, I asked, "Freed?"

The second His name escaped my lips she stilled, along with the Bixlow and Laxus. The huge grin that was plastered on my face faltered, "What?" I asked, my excitement immediately dying down.

Bixlow cleared his throat and looked away while Laxus's face took on a pained expression.

Fear shot through me as I connected my gaze with Ever who stood there with silent tears running over her cheeks, "Ever?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

The wannabe fairy queen opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words, a loud, hitched sob escaped, and then she was clinging to Bixlow, sobbing freely into his shoulder.

Time slowed. My heart stopped. Freed wasn't coming back. "No," I whispered, looking at them with a wobbly smile, "This is a joke, right?" My voice cracked and tears began to silently make their way down my cheeks, "Your joking," I sobbed, biting my tongue.

Laxus looked at me and bit his lip. Then averting his gaze, he gave a soft shake of his head.

An eery silence dropped over Fairy Tail as we processed this information, A loud sob sounded from the right of me and I turned to see Levy running into Gajeel's arms, who soothing stroked the bookworms hair.

My head was pounding impossibly loud, my blood boiling on over drive. My breathing turned harsh and I dropped to my knees, my pink dress falling around me in a cushion of pink.

Burying my face in my hands I began to cry. Not small, dainty sobs like most girls, but the tortured wails of dying animals. My white hair fell in front of my face much like a shield, blocking myself from the harsh reality. This couldn't be real. He can't be gone.

Strong arms wrapped around me from the side, but I ripped myself out of them, and stood up in a fluid motion. Not making eye contact with anyone or anything, I ran out of the guild and into the pouring rain.

* * *

_/Flashback/_

_I buried my face into his jacket as he embraced me. Old spice and forest wafted up my nostrils as I breathed in his scent. His embrace tightened around me, then he let me go and took a step back._

_"Freed," I whispered, staring up into his pastel green eyes._

_Lifting up his hand, he rested it on my cheek and I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth from his skin slowly transfer into mine. It was a wonderful feeling._

_"MiraJane," he replied softly._

_I gazed up into his eyes and cupped my own hand over his, "I'm going to miss you," I sighed, averting my gaze._

_I could feel him smiling at me, "I promise to be back," I could feel him trying to pull his hand back, but I stopped him, gripping his dainty fingers tighter. A wonderful silence passed over us until I finally released his hand._

_His hand dropped down to my shoulder as he pulled me in for another hug._

_My emotions were on over drive as I hugged my lover back, "Three years," I mumbled into his shoulder, getting a small chuckle out of him, "and then you'll come back, right?" I pulled away just enough to look up at him, but not enough to break our embrace, awaiting his answer._

_He smiled warmly at me and rested his forehead against mine, planting a small kiss on the tip of me nose. I closed my eyes, feeling my body melt against his, "I promise," he whispered._

_A loud shout broke our heated gaze, "Oi!" Bixlow called, folding his arms and tapping his foot, "Hurry up over there!"_

_"Hurry, hurry!" His babies mimicked, floating above his head, making me sigh._

_Freed shot Bixlow an apologetic glance, then turned to look back at me, and stepped back, arms falling away from around me._

_"You better not break your promise, Freed Justine," I warned, wagging a finger at him, "Or I will be really mad,"_

_Freed grinned at me, lifting up a hand to ruffle my hair, "I wouldn't dream of it," he cracked, turning on his heel to meet up with the rest of his team._

_I watched his form retreat, green hair gently swishing from side to side as he walked._

_Squeezing my eyes shut, I called out his name again._

_Freed stopped dead in his tracks, then turned to look over his shoulder at me, raising a pale green eyebrow._

_"I love you!" I called to him, unsure on how he would take this new information._

_His eyes softened as he gazed at me, a warm smile lighting up his face, "I love you too, MiraJane." He called back to me, then turned on his heel and began to walk away again. Raising his hand in the air, he waved a small goodbye, still retreating towards his team, "I promise to come back!"_

_/End of Flashback/_

* * *

Wrenching my way out of the guild doors, I took off down the road that led to Fairy Hills, not caring about anyone behind me. The rain drenched me in a matter of seconds, plastering my snow white hair down the back of my neck and across my face, making it harder to run. Angrily swiping at my hair, I ran on.

I ran until my feet burned and my body cramped. I had no idea where I was, and I didn't really care, all I cared about is that my lover, the person in my life who was there for me through thick and thin, was gone.

Night stretched over the forest I was settled in, wrapping me up in a tight cocoon while the faces in threes taunted me. Crow caws echoed around me, sending a shiver of freight up my body. I had run too blindly and now I was lost.

Dropping to my knees, I buried my face into the smooth skin of my chest and clutched the pink rim of dress so tightly it tore beneath my nails.

My legs were sticky with mud, and ugly brown stains began to seep into my dress. Sob after sob wracked my body , sending wave after wave of shivers up and down myself.

Curling up into a fetal position on the forest floor, I managed to sob out a few words, "You broke your promise," I sobbed, bringing my hands up to my face, but immediately regretting as I felt mud streak across my face.

I let my animal-ish wails carry me into a nightmarish sleep

* * *

**Yeah. So, there you have it. You crying? Good. o.o**

**Review please, It helps alot. I also accept and encourage reviews that point out faults and/or try to help me improve my writing.**

**Much appreciated.**

**G'night.**


End file.
